hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlegame Rules
This section of the Player's Guide covers things like Battlegame Ettiquett. Battlegames Subduals and Prisoners During class battles, prisoners may be taken by surrendering or by being rendered “unconscious” by a killing blow preceded by the word "subdue." The person will then be unconscious for 60 seconds. The prisoner may be subdued up to 5 times. Any more hits will result in his death. A prisoner's equipment must be kept within 10 feet of him and cannot be destroyed. Rescued prisoners must still count the required time before they are considered recovered. A Heal spell will remove all subdual effects. Certain defensive enchantments will prevent Subdual, such as Bless, Protection from Subdual, etc. Armor negates a subdual blow and takes damage normally. Even if this damage is enough to pass through the armor, the subdual blow does not affect the target. A subdual blow striking a person who is unaffected by subdual does not wound or kill. A subdual blow to a limb will render that limb useless for a 60 count. If a person has a combination of any two subdued and wounded limbs, he becomes subdued as stated above. Stabbing cannot subdue. Deaths and Lives Immediately remove yourself from impeding play on the battlefield once you have died. If you want to get into the spirit of things, then fall down and scream. Make it dramatic. Reeves may give you a bonus for a good death. Then report to Nirvana. Deaths are for 5 minutes (300 seconds) though a bonus will subtract 2 minutes and a penalty will add 2 minutes. The number of lives you get varies with level and class. You are out of a battle once you have expended your last life and left the field. When returning to life from nirvana you must return to your base and announce ‘Alive' so that it is audible out to 50 feet before reentering the battle. Dead persons on the field must hold their weapons over their heads. If the battlegame does not call for a Nirvana reeve, one must wait in Nirvana for a 300 count before returning to life. Most battlefield effects will not work on a dead person once he has left where he died, with the exception of moving to avoid impeding play. Effects that will function on dead players who have moved are noted in the descriptions. Dead players (provided they are not affecting or impeding play) may stay on the field as long as they want. A person may voluntarily take a game death at any time, but must immediately go to Nirvana and may not be raised from the dead except through a Summon Dead spell. Dead players may not move if they are currently the target of a magic or ability that affects dead players such as Steal Life or Resurrect. Holds When a hold is called all players must stay where they are and be quiet. No tactical maneuvering is allowed and weapons may only be collected if a Reeve gives permission. If you really do get hurt, yell "hold." Remove yourself from the battle and reenter behind your own lines once you have recovered. Deliberate faking of a game death or real injury is not allowed. Battlefield participants should only call a hold for injuries or when a potentially serious danger arises. If you are involved in a dispute then go find a Reeve or remove yourselves from the field until the issue is resolved. There are two types of Holds; general and personal. General holds apply to everyone on the battlefield and can only be called by a Reeve. Personal holds apply only to a specific person or a small number of people. Personal holds can be called by a Reeve to resolve a dispute or examine a possible injury without bringing the entire field to a stop. In the case of a head hit, a personal hold is automatically in effect whether a Reeve has declared it or not. Battlegame Rules 1) Switching classes or sides during a battlegame is not allowed unless specified by the scenario or by a Reeve. 2) Never handle anyone's personal property with out first having their permission. 3) There cannot be more than 1 bow to every 5 people on a side (round up). Crossbow pistols count as half a bow. 4) Each side may only have one wizard, healer, druid and bard per ten people, rounding fractions up. Therefore, a team with seventeen people may have no more than two of each spell-casting class. 5) Players who break the rules may be removed from the game by a reeve. Battlegame Restrictions The following activities are strictly forbidden: *Maneuvering or engaging during a hold. *Striking at reeves or non-combatants. *Calling a hold to retrieve spent items or derive other advantages. *Trying to influence a game while you are dead. *Deliberately mimicking an ability that you do not currently have. Grandstanding and bluffing is fine, as long as it can't be confused with a real ability. *Using rules loopholes or gray areas to derive an advantage on the battlefield. Game Etiquette While not absolutes, the following conditions have stood the test of time and should be observed: Do not use a hold to gather or retain spent equipment or valuable game items. A reeve or the other team may grant a person the opportunity to pick up spent equipment if they are simply asked. Do not use a hold to avoid a death or get out of a bad situation. While it is honorable to return the other team's spent equipment, it’s not mandatory. Don't delay or stop play to return equipment. Similarly, don't attack someone who is being kind enough to return your own items. As stated before, players should remove themselves from the field when discussing disputed blows or rules. This is not always practical in the immediate heat of the moment. If you see a dispute, do not engage or strike at those involved. By the same token, don't use the excuses of returning equipment, a headshot, or resolving a dispute to save yourself when the enemy has you dead in his sights. Example: If you are accidentally struck in the face and simultaneously stuck from behind by another opponent; you are still dead. Category:Drakenfjord Customs